I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for concealing a fastener beneath a floor carpet in an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of Material Art
There are many fasteners for attaching various objects within the passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle. Such objects include, for example, a floor console positioned between front bucket seats of the automotive vehicle.
It is highly desirable to hide these fasteners following installation of the object for aesthetic reasons. Consequently, when installing objects such as the floor console, it is highly desirable to position the fasteners such that they will be covered by the console following the installation.
In some instances, however, the console or other object within the passenger compartment of the vehicle must be installed on the vehicle after the installation of the floor carpet and in which the fasteners will not be hidden by the floor console itself. In these situations, a bolt is traditionally installed directly through the carpet and the object installed, such as a console, and into the vehicle. The exposed fastener is then covered by a plastic cap or other cover.
While covering the head of the fastener with a plastic cover is certainly more desirable than leaving the head of the fastener exposed, such caps are disadvantageous for a number of different reasons. First, the caps add an additional cost, both in material as well as installation, for the overall vehicle. Secondly, such caps may become dislodged and result in exposing the heads of the fasteners. Lastly, while such caps are aesthetically more pleasing than the exposed fastener, the cap itself is still more unsightly than the vehicle floor carpet.